Susan Huckabee
Susan Huckabee was the killer of her brother, Chief King's old friend, Stuart Huckabee, in A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough). Profile Susan is a 44-year-old woman with brown hair clipped at the right side. She wears a gray down jacket with a navy blue and white striped t-shirt. She also wears a gold cross pendant and a "Mom of the Year" badge on her right breast. It is known that Susan eats oysters, uses a metal detector and drinks tea. Events of Criminal Case Jones and the player found an astrolabe at the natural harbor and unraveled the astrolabe message to be that of Susan. Fortunately Susan was at the natural harbor oyster-picking when the team approached her for a talk. Susan told the team that Stuart was obsessed with history books instead of being with the Huckabees, but the team told Susan that Stuart was killed because he tried to solve a cold case involving her ancestral cousin, Pip, in which Susan did not like the idea of investigating a murder in the past. After the team obtained enough information about The Crimson Order snuffing Pip, they did not hesitate to visit Susan's house to discuss the cold case. Susan did not want to discuss about Pip's murder as she felt some events were left forgotten and unsaid. Susan had to watch what she said as her ancestor, Elma Huckabee, found out that the Crimson Order killed Pip and wanted to make Pip's murder public, but the Crimson Order warned Elma that if a Huckabee outed any information about the Crimson Order, then the Huckabees would be no more, in which from mother to mother Susan had to watch what she was saying but she felt disturbed when Stuart attempted to solve the cold case once and for all. At the climax of the investigation, Susan was found guilty of grand slaughter, but claimed that she was trying to protect her family. Stuart was recently obsessed with proving about the fact that a secret society called the Crimson Order killed Pip Huckabee 400 years ago. Susan said that it was a secret which was meant to stay in the Huckabee family and not get spoiled. Susan begged Stuart to stop his researches, but he did not listen, and Susan started seeing Crimson Order members everywhere she went, which she obviously considered a warning from them. The Crimson Order was threatening Susan to keep the secret or die, and since she was a mother, she could not risk putting her whole family in danger, so she decided to kill Stuart before the Crimson Order tried to kill her entire family. Susan also said that she slashed Stuart’s throat open and pulled his tongue out because she wanted to send a message to the Crimson Order promising them that they would not talk anymore. In court, Susan was being sentenced for slaying her brother horrifically, but the Judge requested Susan to tell them everything she knew about the Crimson Order. Susan refused to give out any information before the authorities as it would get her family in danger, and in spite of the police promising to keep the Huckabees safe, Susan said that no one in Grimsborough was safe from the Crimson Order and the only way she could protect the Huckabees was by not talking. Susan's horrific murder of Stuart and her refusal to cooperate with the Grimsborough authorities in outing any information leading to incriminating the Crimson Order's extensive list of crimes were grounds for a lifetime jail sentence. Trivia *As Susan turned out to be the killer of her own brother at the climax of the investigation, she is one of the six killers to commit domestic homicide in Grimsborough, with the other ones being Mikhail Levin, Scott Greene, Gloria Fernandez, Misha Goshwalla, and Peggy Buxton. *Susan resembles Annie Wilkes from the 1990 horror movie Misery. Case appearances *A Brave New World (Case #52 of Grimsborough) Gallery Susan jail.jpg|Susan, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Stuart Huckabee and her failure to cooperate with the police forces. Elma Huckabee, Pip Huckabee's mother.png|Elma Huckabee, Susan's ancestor. Pilgrimboy.png|Pip Huckabee, Susan's ancestral cousin. Reginald Huckabee, Stuart Huckabee's ancestor.png|Reginald Huckabee, Susan's ancestor. StuartHVictim.jpeg|Stuart Huckabee, Susan's late brother. OG SUS 52 605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers